Der Jahreswechsel
by Kiddo
Summary: Fortsetzung zu der Geschichte Frohe Weihnachten
1. Kapitel 1

**Der Jahreswechsel**

Kapitel 1

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Diese Geschichte ist die Fortsetzung zu "Frohe Weihnachten".

Widmung:

Liebe Snuggles,

bei der Geschichte die ich dir zu Weihnachten geschenkt habe war auch ein Gutschein für eine weitere Geschichte dabei. Und hiermit löse ich diesen Gutschein ein. Eigentlich solltest du diese Storie sogar schon zu Sylvester bekommen, aber irgendwie ist leider dauernd etwas dazwischen gekommen und ich konnte sie erst jetzt nach etlichen Nachtschichten (das ist kein Scherz) endlich beenden. Hoffe du hast trotzdem Spaß an ihr.

* * *

Am 29 Dezember endete der Weihnachtslandurlaub für die Crew der seaQuest. Mehr oder weniger erholt kamen alle zurück zur Arbeit.

Im Hafen herrschte kontrolliertes Chaos. Crewmitglieder kamen an, manche erledigten die letzten Besorgungen und andere wiederum trugen verschiedene Kisten an Bord, in denen sich Sachen wie Lebensmittel, Technische Geräte oder auch simple Sachen wie Toilettenpapier befanden.

In der nähe des Hafens stieg Lucas Wolenczak aus einem Taxi aus. Er gab dem Fahrer noch ein paar Geldscheine und bewegte sich dann in Richtung der seaQuest. Beladen war er mit einer schwarzen Reisetasche und einem Instrumenten Koffer.

200 Meter später traf er auf Miguel Ortiz der genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung unterwegs war um noch etwas zu erledigen.

Strahlend kam der dunkelhaarige Mann auf das Computergenie zu. "Hey Lucas, na hattest du schöne Ferien?"

"Es ging so." Meinte der angesprochene. "Und bei dir?"

"Wir hatten ein großes Familientreffen. Ich sag dir, das war Chaos pur!" Miguel grinste. "Am Schluss war ich fast froh das die Arbeit nun wieder los geht und ich für die nächste Zeit erst einmal Ruhe vor der gesamten Siebschaft habe. Ich hab ja wirklich jeden einzelnen von ihnen sehr gern, aber alle zusammen auf einem Haufen ist manchmal nur grausam. Der eine versteht sich mit dem nicht, der andere wiederum weigert sich sogar schon mit bestimmten Personen nur in einem Raum zu sein. Na ja, du kennst das bestimmt ja auch."

Das Computergenie schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. "Eigentlich nicht, es sei denn man rechnet die Streitereien meiner Eltern dazu. Du musst wissen meine Eltern sind auch beide Einzelkinder gewesen und meine Großeltern sind bereits tot. Und zu den paar Verwandten die wir sonst noch haben besteht kein Kontakt. Große Familientreffen kann es also gar nicht geben."

Ortiz schaute ihn ungläubig an. "Wow, das könnte ich mir bei uns gar nicht vorstellen." Seit einiger Zeit beäugte Miguel Lucas Koffer interessiert. "Sag mal, was schleppst du da eigentlich mit dir rum?"

"In dem Koffer ist meine Gitarre. Ich hab in den letzten paar Tagen viel auf ihr gespielt und zu Hause staubt sie eh nur ein oder meine Mutter gibt sie rein Zufällig beim nächsten Sperrmüll mit weg." Erzählte der Teen. Die paar mal als seine Mutter in der Villa gewesen war, hatte er absolutes spiel verbot gehabt. Cynthia konnte die Gitarrenklänge einfach nicht ausstehen.

"Dann pass aber auf das der Commander sie nicht zu Gesicht bekommt. Der steht am Haupteingangpunkt und kontrolliert, dass jeder auch wirklich nur ein Gepäckstück mit an Bord nimmt." Warnte Ortiz.

"Okay, danke für den Tipp. Ich werde versuchen ihn aus dem Weg zu gehen. Falls ich ihn aber doch in die Arme laufe werde ich einfach behaupten, dass ich die Gitarre für meine Forschungsarbeit mit Darwin benötige."

Der Kubaner konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Ganz schön gerissen. Langsam frage ich mich wer hier auf wenn schlimmer abfärbt, Ben auf dich oder du auf ihn."

Lucas lächelte verschmitzt. "Wir färben nicht aufeinander ab, wir ergänzen uns bloß gegenseitig."

Ortiz entschied sich dazu jetzt besser nichts zu sagen und blickte auf seine Uhr. "So, wenn ich jetzt nicht schleunigst mal losgehe, schaffe ich es nicht mehr Rechtzeitig zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem wir auslaufen zurück."

"Na dann, worauf wartest du noch?""

"Ich bin so gut wie weg." Und damit machte sich Miguel mit schnellen Schritten von dannen. "Tschüß."

"Tschüß, bis nachher."

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt…

Written Dezember 2004 bis Februar 2005


	2. Kapitel 2

**Der Jahreswechsel**

Kapitel 2

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSVund verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Snuggles: Ich wünsche dir gute Besserung und hoffe das du bald wieder Gesund bist.

Yury: Also Miguel ist ja Kubaner und da sagt man Siebschaft und nicht Sippschaft. (Wie gut das ich nie um eine Ausrede verlegen bin.) Na wie weit bist du mit der „Family"?

Samusa: Tja, Lucas und Gitarren passen einfach zusammen. Man muss halt nur wissen wie man das mit der Taschenkontrolle richtig anstellt. Über Loni Hernderson kann ich nur jedes Mal wieder ungläubig mit dem Kopf schütteln. Die hätte Adison einfach nur in die normale Tasche mit reinstopfen sollen und schon wären alle ihre Probleme gelöst gewesen. Bei der einen Sachen: siehe Erklärung Yury.

* * *

Am morgen des nächsten Tages befand sich die seaQuest wieder auf offener See.

Am Vormittag saß Lucas auf dem Bett in seiner Kabine und spielte Gitarre.

Nach einiger Zeit klopfte es an der Tür.

Das Gitarrenspiel des Teenagers verstummte augenblicklich. "Herein."

Lt. Krieg betrat die Kabine. "Hey, das klang eben gar nicht so schlecht, was war das?"

Das Computergenie machte eine abwegige Handbewegung. "Ich hab bloß etwas vor mich hin gespielt, das war nichts Bestimmtes."

Benjamins Blick viel auf den Nachttisch des Jungens auf den ein Teil von Bridgers Weihnachtsgeschenk lag. Die Kette mit der silbernen Fluke daran hatte Lucas dagegen ständig um den Hals hängen. "Oh cool, ein Zauberwürfel." Er nah ihn kurz in die Hand und betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten. "Hast du ihn noch nicht ausprobiert?"

"Doch natürlich, ein paar Mal bereits. Wieso fragst du?"

"Na ja, weil die Farben alle richtig sortiert sind. Ich dachte immer wenn man den einmal verdreht hat bekommt man den nie wieder so zusammen." Meinte Ben während er den Würfel immer noch untersuchte.

"So schwierig wie alle behaupten ist das gar nicht, alles nur eine Frage des logischen Denkens."

Krieg sah den Jungen fragend an. "Darf ich auch mal?" Er hatte nie einen Zauberwürfel besessen aber wollte es immer schon einmal ausprobieren.

Lucas nickte. "Wenn du vorsichtig bist kannst du ihn dir ausleihen und mitnehmen."

Der Moraloffizier strahlte. "Danke." Er holte erneut Luft. "Der Grund warum ich aber eigentlich hier bin ist, dass ich dich fragen wollte ob du mir nachher und morgen bei den Vorbereitungen für die Sylvesterfeier helfen könntest."

"Klar, kein Problem. Sag Bescheid wenn es so weit ist." Meinte der Teen nickend. Bis jetzt war er noch nicht besonders für die nächsten zwei Tage verplant. Er hatte bloß seine normalen Aufgaben zu erledigen.

"Okay, ich komm dann vorbei oder pale dich an." Benjamin drehte sich ein kleines Stückchen weiter zur Tür. "So, ich muss dann jetzt auch wieder los."

"Bis nachher."

Als Krieg verschwunden war widmete sich das Computergenie wieder seiner Gitarre zu.

* * *

Mit einem Teller voll Nudeln auf dem Tablett blickte sich Lucas in der Mess Hall um. Nach einiger Zeit entdecke er einen freien Stuhl bei Leuten die er gut kannte und steuerte darauf zu.

"Meine Tante hat mir das Spiel geschenkt. Ich sag dir, das ist einfach der Oberhammer. Allerdings bin ich kaum selbst zum spielen gekommen weil alle anderen es auch unbedingt ausprobieren wollten. Das hat echt sucht potenzial." Erzählte Miguel begeistert.

O'Neill nickte verstehend. "Ich hab schon einige Berichte über das Spiel gelesen. Was die Kritiker besonders gelobt haben, sind die verschiedenen Schwierigkeitsstufen. Sie meinten dadurch wäre für jede Altersstufe etwas dabei. Stimmt das?"

Ortiz nickte. "Absolut! Man muss am Anfang einfach nur eine Schwierigkeitsstufe am Computer auswählen und dann ist das ganze Spiel entsprechend darauf ausgerichtet. Dadurch hat man das Gefühl das es mehrere Spiele auf einmal sind."

"Klingt als ob es den Herausgebern und Entwicklern nicht darum geht wie viel Geld sie damit verdienen. Sonst hätten sie sicherlich das Spiel in verschiedenen Versionen einzeln herausgebracht." Überlegte das Sprachentalent.

"Könnte sein."

Der blonde Teenager war inzwischen an dem Tisch der beiden angelangt. "Kann ich mich zu euch setzten?"

Tim nickte. "Klar doch."

"Das tolle an dem Spiel ist das es einfach unvergleichlich ist mit allem was auf dem Markt ist." Miguel war immer noch begeistert am erzählen. Lucas hörte dem ganzen interessiert zu um herauszufinden über was sich O'Neill und Ortiz unterhielten. "Man muss durch Strategisches Denken, Logik und Intelligenz eine Aufgabe nach der anderen bewältigen, nur so kommt man ans Ziel. Waffen haben in dem Spiel keine Macht, nur Köpfchen und Geschick sind wichtig."

"Klingt so als ob mir das Spiel auch spaß machen würde." Meinte Tim.

Ortiz nickte. "Auf jeden Fall. Das achte Level gefällt mir am besten, darin muss man sich erst mit einem Delphin anfreunden damit er einem später bei einer Aufgabe hilft."

Das jüngste Besatzungsmitglied verschluckte sich plötzlich heftig an dem Wasser das er gerade getrunken hatte. Tim klopfte ihn auf den Rücken. "Alles okay?"

Lucas nickte. "Ja, danke." Er hustete erneut. "Das Wasser ist bloß in die falsche Röhre geraten."

Auf einmal setzte sich Lt. Cdr. Hitchcock auf den letzten freien Stuhl an ihrem Tisch, bis eben hatte sie noch zwei Tische weiter gesessen. "Sagt mal, kann es sein das ihr euch über das Computerspiel "Roundhead" unterhaltet?"

Ortiz und O'Neill nickten bestätigend.

"Meine Freundin hatte das im Skiurlaub mit, wirklich ein tolles Spiel. Sie will mir jetzt auch eins besorgen und dann zu schicken." Erzählte die schwarzhaarige Frau. "Wenn ich Glück habe ist es schon in der heutigen Postlieferung dabei."

"Warum haben sie es sich nicht bereits im Urlaub selbst gekauft?" Fragte Miguel, schließlich wäre dies einfacher als es zur seaQuest hinterher zu schicken.

"Oh, das habe ich versucht, aber der einzige Laden der Computerspiele im Sortiment hatte, hatte es schon nicht mehr. Total ausverkauft und die neue Bestellung war noch nicht da. Der Verkäufer meinte, dass das Spiel auf dem Sicheren Weg zum beliebtesten Spiel des Jahres wäre, und das obwohl es erst seit kurzem auf dem Markt ist."

Der blonde Teenager hatte inzwischen längst mit Essen aufgehört und hörte den anderen gespannt zu.

Ortiz wandte sich erneut an Hitchcock. "Haben sie vielleicht eine Ahnung woher der Name des Spieles stammt?"

Kathrin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Leider nein."

"Der Name 'Roundhead' kommt von einem Sprichwort. Dieses lautet: 'Der Kopf ist Rund damit unser Denken die Richtung wechseln kann.'" Erklärte Lucas auf einmal.

Tim O'Neill kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen. "Hast du das Computerspiel schon mal gespielt?" Merkwürdig, der Tennager schien das Spiel zu kennen aber hatte trotzdem in dem gesamten Gespräch davor kein Wort darüber verloren. Sehr untypisch für das junge Genie.

Einen Moment schwieg Lucas, es sah aus als ob er sich wegen der Antwort einige Gedanken machte. "Könnte man so sagen."

O'Neill sah den Jungen wegen dieser Antwort prüfend an. Bevor er aber irgendetwas deshalb sagen konnte, trat ein Crewmitglied an ihren Tisch.

Der Seaman wandte sich an die dunkelhaarige Frau. "Lt. Cdr. dies ist eben für sie mit der Post gekommen." Er reichte ihr ein schmales Päckchen.

"Dankeschön." Hitchcock begann das Päckchen zu öffnen während sich der Seaman wieder entfernte. Bereits nach einigen Sekunden kamen ein Brief und das Computerspiel "Roundhead" zu tage. "Oh super." Sie steckte den Brief in eine ihrer Uniformtaschen, sie würde ihn dann lesen wenn sie allein war.

Tim sah Kathrin fragend an. "Darf ich mir das Spiel einmal anschauen?"

Hitchcock nickte und schob es ihm rüber. "Aber sicher doch."

Ortiz grinste. "Passen sie auf das er es nicht an sich reizt und dann damit abhaut um gleich eine Runde zu spielen."

Die dunkelhaarige Frau schüttelte mit dem Kopf und lächelte. "Deshalb brauche ich mir bestimmt keine Sorgen zu machen. O'Neill ist dafür viel zu ehrlich." Auf einmal grinste sie verschmitzt. "Und falls er es doch versuchen würde, hätte ich ihn schon vor dem Ausgang der Mess Hall eingeholt, meine Sprintqualitäten sind um einiges besser als seine."

Der Lt. lies sich von den Worten der anderen nicht ablenken und sah sich einige Informationen an die auf der Verpackung standen. "'Roundhead' wird von der Firma 'GW-Games' herausgegeben." Dies war eine kleine Firma die dafür bekannt war nur wenige Spiele pro Jahr zu produzieren, allerdings waren diese dafür aber auch extrem gut. Der Mann mit der Brille sah Lucas fragend an. "Testest du nicht ab und zu für 'GW-Games' einige ihre Spiele bevor sie zur Produktion heraus gegeben werden?" Tim hatte das irgendwie merkwürdige Verhalten des Teenagers nicht vergessen. Der Junge wusste auf jeden Fall mehr als er gesagt hatte.

Das Computergenie nickte. "Ja, ab und zu mache ich das."

"Hast du 'Roundhead' auch für sie getestet?" Fragte Miguel nun begeistert.

Nachdenklich schüttelte der blonde Teen mit dem Kopf. "Nicht wirklich. Wolfman hat es getestet."

Inzwischen waren alle etwas von Lucas verhalten irritiert, warum war er so wortkarg wenn es doch um ein Thema ging was den Jungen eigentlich unglaublich interessieren müsste. "Und Wolfman hat es dir auch gleich geschickt oder davon erzählt weil es ihm so gut gefallen hat?" Wollte nun Lt. Cdr. Hitchcock wissen.

Ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied schüttelte mit dem Kopf und überlegte einen Moment lang. "Eigentlich nicht."

Ortiz musterte den Teenager prüfend. "Sag mal Lucas, kann es sein das du uns irgendetwas verheimlichst?"

Der Blondschopf richtete seinen Blick auf seinen Teller und steckte ein paar Nudeln in seinen Mund. Er hoffte das würde ihm erst einmal genug Zeit geben um sich eine passende Antwort zu überlegen.

O'Neill war inzwischen wieder damit beschäftigt das Spiel zu studieren. Er blieb an dem Namen der Person hängen die dieses Spiel erfunden und kreiert hatte. "Frankenstein."

Tims Augen wurden immer größer und größer. "Aber das bist doch du!"

Miguel der gerade einen Schluck aus seinem Wasserglas genommen hatte prustet los, glücklicherweise traf er aber niemanden damit. "Du hast 'Roundhead' entwickelt?"

Lucas machte eine dämpfende Handbewegung. "Psscht! Das muss ja nicht gleich jeder wissen. Schließlich weiß auch kaum jemand das ich Frankenstein bin und ich will auch das es so bleibt."

Hitchcock schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Einfach unglaublich!"

Der Teenager schaute die anderen eindringlich an. "Verspricht mir, dass ihr das niemanden verratet. Das ganze bleibt unter uns."

"Aber warum den das?" Fragte Tim. "Ich wäre stolz darauf wenn ich so etwas Tolles entwickelt hätte."

"Klar bin ich auch stolz darauf. Aber mir reicht es völlig aus wenn ich weiß, dass ich etwas geschafft habe das mir niemand wieder nehmen kann, das ist wie mit dem Vocoder. Das kann mir auch nie jemand nehmen." Er blickte jeden einzelnen an. "Ich möchte einfach nicht das es jemand anders erfährt. In der Schule habe ich wegen so etwas mal eine ziemlich schlechte Erfahrung gemach. Also bitte, versprecht mir, dass ihr es niemanden sagen werdet."

Alle drei nickten. Wenn Lucas es so wollte dann sollte es halt so sein. "Okay, versprochen."

Ortiz senkte seine Stimme."Eigentlich hätte ich ja wissen müssen das du irgendetwas mit diesen Spiel zu tun hast. Wer sonst könnte auf die Idee kommen das man sich in einem Computerspiel mit einem Delphin anfreunden muss um weiter zu kommen."

Der Teenager zuckte mit den Schultern. "Man kann ja nicht alles wissen."

Miguel beugte sich näher an den Blondschopf heran. "Weißt du, ich hab da dieses Problem im elften Kapitel, ich komm da einfach nicht weiter."

Lucas grinste verschmitzt. "Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich dir auch nur irgendwas verrate."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…

Written Dezember 2004 - Februar 2005


	3. Kapitel 3

**Der Jahreswechsel**

Kapitel 3

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury für ihr Review.

Yury: Na klar ist es offensichtlich das Lucas das Spiel erfunden hat, soll doch auch so sein. Wäre enttäuscht wenn jemand das nicht sofort durchschauen würde. Ne, ne Spielefirme oder so was hat Daddy Wolenczak bei mir nicht, das wäre zu nett. ;-)

* * *

Gegen Abend klopfte Lucas an die Kabinentür von Lt. Krieg.

"Herein."

Der Teenager betrat den Raum und sah sich einen Moment lang um. Bei dem Moraloffizier sah es fast jedes Mal ein bisschen anders aus, immer abhängig davon was Ben gerade neustes gekauft hatte und dann wieder Gewinnbringend auf den Markt bringen wollte.

Der Lt. saß an seinem Computer und schien dort irgendetwas zu planen, nun schaute er auf und sah den Jungen an. "Gut das du da bist, ich könnte deine Hilfe in ein paar Sachen dringen gebrauchen. "

Lucas ließ sich auf Kriegs Sessel nieder. "Und die wären?" Sein Blick fiel auf einmal auf seinen Zauberwürfel den er Benjamin geliehen hatte. Es herrschte ein buntes durcheinander. "Noch nicht geschafft?"

Der Moraloffizier schaute den Teen einen Moment lang irritiert an, dann Begriff er was dieser meinte. "Nein, das ganze ist echt zum ausflippen. Wie ich es drehe und wende es will einfach nicht klappen. Ich glaub inzwischen nicht mehr, dass du es schon einmal geschafft hast."

"Oh ich hab es bereits ein paar Mal geschafft." Lucas nahm den Zauberwürfel und fing an ihn zu verdrehen. "Das ganze ist einfach nur eine Frage der Logik. Man kann sich am Anfang natürlich auch merken wie oft man ihn verdreht an. Wenn man den Würfel z.B. 20 mal verdreht, braucht man auch genauso viele Schritte um ihn wieder richtig zu drehen, allerdings natürlich nur dann wenn man es richtig macht und ihn nicht noch mehr verdreht. Wenn jemand anders den Würfel verdreht ist es deshalb etwas schwieriger. Aber mit logischen Denken kommt man auch irgendwie da hinter."

Ben sah den Teenager ungläubig an. Er bezweifelte dies alles sehr stark. "Na wenn du meinst. Inzwischen glaub ich aber das ich schon mit fünf Mal verdrehen überfordert wäre."

Lucas grinste und drehte weiterhin an dem Zauberwürfel herum. "Aber nun sag mal bei was ich dir nun genau helfen kann."

"Morgen Nachmittag wäre es ganz gut wenn du mir beim Dekorieren helfen könntest."

Das Computergenie nickte. "Klar das dürfte Zeitlich eigentlich kein Problem sein. Sonst noch etwas?"

Benjamin drehte sich nun mit seinem Stuhl von Computer weg und sah den blonden Jungen an. "Ich habe für morgen eine Karaoke Anlage besorgt."

Lucas war einen Moment lang still, auf solche Sachen stand er ja überhaupt nicht. "Aha."

"Ich wollte dich darum bitten, ob du vielleicht dazu Gitarre spielen könntest, richtige Musik macht einfach mehr her als die die vom Band kommt." Erklärte der Lt. und sah den Teenager bittend an.

Lucas nickte. "Kein Problem, allerdings bräuchte ich dafür dann die entsprechenden Akkorde." Insgeheim hoffte Lucas das er sich mit dieser Zusage auch selbst das singen ersparte, schließlich war es ja wirklich schon genug wenn er die ganze Zeit Gitarre spielen würde.

Krieg hielt eine Disk hoch. "Hier sind zu allen Songs Noten für unterschiedliche Instrumente drauf. Könntest du die Disk auch gleich noch ein paar Mal vervielfältigen?"

Lucas nickte. "Kann ich machen, wie oft brauchst du sie denn?" Immer noch drehte er an dem Würfel herum.

Benjamin überlegte kurz. "Also, ich hab es geschafft Dr. Bean davon zu überzeugen Bass zu spielen und Cdr. Ford spielt Klavier. Ach ja, Ensign Meyer wird auch noch Schlagzeug spielen."

Der Teenager sah den Versorgungsoffizier verwundert an. "Wie hast du es denn geschafft ein Klavier und ein Schlagzeug an Bord zu bekommen?"

"Na ja, das Schlagzeug ist nicht besonders groß und auch nicht ganz vollständig. Aber Meyer meinte, dass es trotzdem schon irgendwie gehen würde. Und ein Klavier habe ich nicht, aber dafür ein Keyboard. Das ist ja so ähnlich." Erklärte Krieg. "Ach ja, kannst du allen die mitspielen die Disks dann geben wenn du sie vervielfältigst hast? Das würde mir diese Arbeit abnehmen und mich zeitlich somit ein bisschen entlasten."

Das Computergenie nickte während sein Blick weiterhin auf den Zauberwürfel gerichtet war. "Kann ich machen."

"Tja, und da wäre dann noch etwas was du für mich erledigen könntest."

"Und das wäre?"

"Sagt dir Jasmin Heyne etwas? Du weißt schon die hübsche von der Krankenstation." Fragte der Lt.

Lucas nickte.

"Na ja, ich weiß nicht ob du das weißt, aber jedenfalls hat sie Deutsche Großeltern bei denen sie früher auch oft Sylvester verbracht hat. Im Fernsehen haben sie dann zusammen immer "Dinner For One" gesehen. Und irgendwie habe ich ihr jetzt versprochen, dass wir das morgen auch tun würden." Ben machte eine kurze bedeutungsvolle Pause und Sprach dann weiter. " Ich hab auch schon versucht es auf DVD oder auch zur Not auf Video zu bekommen, aber leider ohne Erfolg. Könntest du vielleicht im Internex nachschauen ob du es irgendwo herunterladen bzw. downloaden kannst? Die entstehenden Kosten werde ich natürlich übernehmen." Erzählte der Lt..

"Ich kann's versuchen, versprechen kann ich aber nichts." Meinte Lucas nachdenklich und überlegte bereits wo er wahrscheinlich am ehesten fündig werden könnte.

Krieg lächelte. "Danke, du tust mir damit wirklich einen großen Gefallen." Er wusste, wenn es jemand finden könnte dann Lucas.

Das Computergenie musterte den älteren eine Weile lang. "Sag mal, was springt bei der ganzen Sache eigentlich für dich heraus?" Ben tat dies sicherlich nicht ohne einen triftigen Grund, er musste sich von dieser Aktion irgendetwas versprechen.

Benjamin druckste etwas um die ganze Sache herum. "Na ja... Sie wird beim nächsten Landgang mit mir ausgehen."

Der Teenager grinste verstehend, daher wehte also der Wind.

"Hey du brauchst gar nicht so doof zu schauen, sie würde sicherlich auch so mit mir ausgehen. Meinem Charme kann schließlich keine Widerstehen."

Lucas musste nun noch mehr grinsen als er an die ein oder andere Abfuhr dachte die Krieg schon so alles erhalten hatte. "Wenn du das sagst." Der Blondschopf drehte noch einmal am Zauberwürfel und hielt ihn dann für Ben sichtbar hoch. "Fertig!"

Der Moraloffizier sah den Jungen mit großen Augen an. Wie war das nur möglich?

* * *

**Fortsetzung Folgt…**

Written Dezember 2004 - Februar 2005


	4. Kapitel 4

**Der Jahreswechsel**

Kapitel 4

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Yury: Gebe mir doch immer Mühe meine Leser zu erfreuen. Leider kann ich oft nicht so schnell updaten wie ich es mir eigentlich wünsche. Hoffe bald auch wieder etwas von dir lesen zu können.

Samusa: Ja ja, ich kann auch nicht verstehen warum die nicht sofort merken das Lucas das Spiel entwickelt hat. Na dann fühl mal mit Miguel. Jap, die Band würde ich auch zu gerne sehen und vor allem hören. Wann die Party los geht? Jetzt!

* * *

Am nächsten Tag saßen Captain Bridger, Cdr. Ford, Lt. Cdr. Hitchcock, Chief Crocker, Lt. O'Neill, Lt. Krieg, Miguel Ortiz, Dr. Westphalen und Lucas zusammen an einem Tisch in der Mess Hall.

Da dies einer der größten Räume der seaQuest war, hatten der Moraloffizier und das Computergenie ihn als Sylvesterpartyraum dekoriert.

Es herrschte eine entspannte Stimmung und zur Erleichterung einiger und vor allen zur Erleichterung ihrer Ohren war eben die erste Runde Karaoke zu ende gegangen.

Von der Senior Crew hatten bis jetzt nur Tim O'Neill und Lt. Cdr. Hitchcock dran glauben müssen und zu singen. Allerdings war das Ergebnis bei Kathrin um einiges besser ausgefallen als bei dem Sprachentalent.

Krieg hatte die Namen aller Crewmitglieder die an der Feier teilnahmen aufgeschrieben und in einen Topf geworfen. Wessen Name gezogen wurde musste ran und singen. Es gab keine Möglichkeit dem zu entkommen.

Nun hatten sich die 9 Crewmitglieder die um einen Tisch saßen eins der Bleigießsetz geschnappt die der Versorgungsoffizier für den heutigen Abend organisiert hatte. Jeder von ihnen hatte einen Bleiklumpen vor sich liegen, in der Mitte stand eine Kerze und daneben stand eine Schüssel die mit Wasser gefüllt war.

Tim O'Neill war der erste von ihnen der das ganze ausprobierte, er kannte dies selbst noch aus seiner eigenen Kindheit. Langsam begann das Blei das er auf einen Löffel gelegt hatte zu schmelzen. Kurze Zeit später war es ganz flüssig, mit einem kleinen Schwung kippte O'Neill es ins Wasser.

Dann griff Tim in die Schüssel und holte sein Gebilde heraus, kritisch betrachtete er es von allen Seiten. "Ich finde es sieht aus wie eine Blume." Meinte Ortiz.

Dr. Westphalen schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Das ist nie im Leben eine Blume. Außerdem deutet man nicht die Form die man sieht, wichtig ist wie der Schatten aussieht den die Figur wirft."

O'Neill drehte sein gegossenes so, das man den Schatten gut erkennen konnte. "Also für mich sieht es aus wie ein Drache."

Crocker nickte. "Gut, dann ist es das auch." Er sah sich suchend auf dem Tisch um. "Wo ist den das Büchlein in denen die Symbole erklärt werden?"

Bis auf Ben begannen die anderen sich jetzt auch umzuschauen.

Krieg sah die anderen kurz irritiert an. "Was für ein Buch?"

8 Augenpaare richteten sich nun auf den Lt. "Beim Bleigießen ist eigentlich immer eine art von Heft dabei in dem drin steht was die Sachen die man gegossen hat bedeuten könnten." Sagte die rothaarige Ärztin.

Der Moraloffizier hob die Augenbraun. "Ich hab die Setz genauso gekauft wie sie hier auch liegen. Da war keine solche Erklärung dabei." Langsam kam in ihm der Gedanke auf das die Bleigießsetz vielleicht deshalb nicht so teuer gewesen waren und der Verkäufer sich daher auch so gut hatte runter handeln lassen.

Ortiz grinste. "Man hat dich übers Ohr gehauen."

Krieg sagte einen Moment lang gar nichts, ihm passte das ganze überhaupt nicht, normalerweise war er derjenige der andere übers Ohr haute, nicht umgedreht. "Ach papperlapapp, so ein Buch oder Heft brauchen wir doch gar nicht. Es macht doch viel mehr Spaß wenn man es selber deuten kann." Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah sich O'Neills Drachen genauer an. "Also was das bedeutet ist ja schon sonnenklar."

Ford zog die Augenbraun hoch. "Und das wäre?"

Ben lächelte verschmitzt. "Na das Tim dieses Jahr heiraten wird und seine Schwiegermutter ein echter Drache ist."

Ein paar der Crewmitglieder versuchten ein grinsen zu unterdrücken. Diese Interpretation war mehr als nur undenkbar. Falls ihr Kommunikationsoffizier dieses Jahr jemanden finden würde in den er sich verliebte, würde er entsprechende Frau ganz bestimmt noch nicht im gleichen Jahr heiraten. Da musste schon mehr Zeit vergangen sein.

Krieg schnappte sich nun den Löffel und legte sein Bleistückchen darauf. "Mal sehen was die Zukunft mir so schönes bringt."

Gespannt beobachteten alle wie das Blei allmählich schmolz und es der Moraloffizier mit einem großen Schwung ins Wasser kippte.

Die Crew beugte sich ein Stückchen vor um einen Blick in die Schüssel werfen zu können. Dort lagen nun lauter kleine Bleiklümpchen.

Ben fischte die Stückchen heraus, legte sie auf seine Hand und versuchte dann irgendwie einen Schatten damit zu produzieren. Nachdem er dies einige Zeit betrachtet hatte, fing sein Gesicht auf einmal an zu leuchten. "Das sind lauter Goldstücke, Diamanten und Juwelen. Entweder finde ich dieses Jahr einen Schatz oder komme irgendwie anders zu Reichtum."

Lucas grinste, die Gelegenheit war einfach zu gut um sie sich entgehen zu lassen. "Also für mich sieht das ja verdächtig nach 'Kriegs Funkeln' aus!"

Die anderen prusteten vor Lachen los.

Der Versorgungsoffizier dagegen blickte den Teenager böse an. "Wirklich sehr originell. Ich lach dann später wenn ich mehr Zeit habe." Er nahm den Löffel und drückte ihn dem jungen Genie in die Hand. "Zeig erst mal ob du es besser hin bekommst."

Der Blondschopf legte nun seinen Bleiklumpen auf den Löffel und hielt dies über die Kerze. Als das Blei einen flüssigen Zustand erreicht hatte kippte er es ins Wasser.

Lucas schob seinen Hemdärmel ein Stückchen nach oben und griff in das Wasser und holte sein gegossenes heraus. Der Teenager drehte es so lange herum bis er eine Form in dem Schatten erkennen konnte. "Für mich sieht das aus wie ein Vogel."

Miguel war der erste dem etwas dazu einfiel. "Ist ja toll, vielleicht bedeutet dies das du einen Kanarienvogel oder Papagei bekommst."

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Meine Eltern würden mir niemals ein Haustier erlauben, laut ihnen macht ein Tier zu viel Dreck und ruiniert die teuren Möbel." Ein Vogel hatte für ihn auch eher die Bedeutung von Freiheit oder Frieden.

Benjamin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann bekommst du halt auf der seaQuest ein Haustier."

Captain Bridger schüttelte entschieden mit dem Kopf. "Nichts da, er hat schon Darwin und das ist mehr als genug."

Der Teenager schaute den älteren Mann überrascht an. "Darwin ist kein Haustier, er ist mein Freund. Und seit wann gehört er mir?"

"Seit dem er dir wie ein Hund überall hin folgt." Meinte Nathan ganz selbstverständlich.

Das Computergenie entschied sich dazu nichts zu sagen und hielt den Löffel hoch. "Wer will als nächstes?"

Lt. Cdr. Hitchcock meldete sich. "Ich würde gerne."

Lucas gab der dunkelhaarigen Frau den Löffel. Diese legte dann gleich ihren Bleiklumpen darauf und hielt das ganze über die Kerze. Als der Klumpen geschmolzen war kippte sie das Blei in Wasser.

Kathrin holte das neue Gebilde aus dem Wasser. Diesmal war es ziemlich eindeutig was es sein könnte. Überrascht schaute sie es an, was hatte nun das zu bedeuten. "Ein Ring?"

Krieg sprang vor Freude fast von seinem Stuhl. "Ha, ich weiß was das bedeutet. Du wirst Tim heiraten, dann stimmt das auch mit dem Drachen als Schwiegermutter."

Hitchcock schaute ihn böse an. "Meine Mutter ist kein Drachen. Sie hatte völlig Recht damit, dass sie dich nicht leiden konnte."

Benjamin dachte kurz über den Ring nach. "Andererseits könnte dies natürlich auch bedeuten, dass du mich noch mal heiratest. Ich würde mir das an deiner Stelle wirklich noch einmal überlegen. Schließlich könnte ich demnächst ein Reicher Mann sein."

"Da heirate ich dann doch lieber Tim." Meinte Hitchcock ziemlich trocken.

Tim O'Neill verfolgte das ganze stumm. Sollte er das jetzt als Beleidigung oder Kompliment auffassen. Er war sich da wirklich nicht so sicher.

Captain Bridger griff sich nun den Löffel, legte sein Stücken Blei darauf und hielt es über die Flamme der Kerze.

Lucas trank den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas Cola aus und stand auf. "Ich holl' mir was zu trinken. Soll ich jemanden was mitbringen?"

Dr. Westphalen nickte. "Ja, das wäre wirklich sehr lieb von dir." Sie gab dem Jungen ihr leeres Glas.

"Wieder eine Orangensaftschorle?" Fragte der Teenager.

Kristin nickte bestätigend. "Ja."

"Kannst du mir ein Wasser mitbringen?" Wollte nun auch der Commander wissen.

Das Computergenie nickte und nahm Fords Glas. "Klar doch." Mit den drei Gläsern bewaffnet verschwand er dann vom Tisch und ging zu der anderen Seite des Raumes wo die Getränke aufgebaut waren.

Inzwischen war Nathans Blei auch geschmolzen und er kippte es ins Wasser. Als er sein gegossenes aus dem Wasser holte und einen Schatten damit produzierte stutzte er leicht. "Das sieht aus wie ein Erwachsener und ein Kind."

Ortiz zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht werden sie ja noch mal Vater."

Bridger blickte eher skeptisch. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in meinem alter noch einmal Vater von einem kleinen Kind werde."

"Vielleicht ist es ja schon ein größeres Kind." Meinte der Moraloffizier ganz beiläufig.

Dr. Westphalen machte ein ganz nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Da könnte was Wahres dran sein. Man muss nur in eine andere Richtung denken." Passend zu ihren Worten blickte sie zu der anderen Seite des Raumes wo ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied dabei war die Gläser wieder aufzufüllen.

Alle anderen folgten ihrem Blick. Dann schüttelte Nathan mit dem Kopf. "Lucas hat bereits Eltern. Sie kümmern sich zwar nicht um ihn aber es sind seine Eltern."

Die rothaarige Ärztin nickte mit dem Kopf. "So direkt habe ich das auch nicht gemeint. Eher Symbolisch. Vielleicht bedeutet das einfach nur das du und Lucas euch einfach näher kommt. Das ihr schließlich eine Art von Vater Sohn Beziehung habt kann hier keine abstreiten."

Für einen Moment war es ganz still an dem Tisch. Dr. Westphalen hatte ausgesprochen was viele von ihnen dachten. Allen war schon lange aufgefallen das der Captain und ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied eine besondere Beziehung zu einander hatten. Und jeder gönnte den beiden dies von ganzen Herzen.

Bridger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er ist doch noch minderjährig. Jeder heranwachsende braucht jemand der sich um ihn kümmert. Und seine Eltern tun das einfach nicht." Verständnislos schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. "Manche Menschen kann man einfach nicht verstehen, da haben sie einen so tollen Sohn und vernachlässigen ihn so furchtbar."

Erneut schwiegen die anderen. Die Offenheit des Captains erstaunte sie teilweise.

Lucas suchte sich diesen Moment aus um wieder an den Tisch zu kommen. "Hab ich was verpasst?"

Ford schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er hatte das Gefühl als ob es dem Captain lieber war wenn der Teenager von dem eben geschehenen nichts mit bekam. "Nein."

Das Computergenie schaute prüfend in die Runde, irgendwie konnte er das nicht ganz glauben, ihm war hier eben was entgangen. Er gab die zwei Gläser an die rothaarige Wissenschaftlerin und den Commander weiter.

Beide erwiderten ein "Danke."

Lucas setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und nahm einen kurzen Schluck von seinem Getränk. "Und was haben sie gegossen Captain?"

Einen Moment lang schwieg Bridger und suchte nach einer passenden Antwort. "Gar nichts. Ich hab den Klumpen gedreht und gedreht aber niemand von uns konnte darin irgendetwas erkennen. Ist vielleicht auch ganz gut so."

Nun war der Teenager sich ganz sicher, er hatte irgendetwas wirklich Wichtiges verpasst. Und wie es aussah würde ihn auch niemand hier verraten um was es gegangen war. Warum hatte er auch ausgerechnet jetzt etwas zu trinken holen müssen?

Crocker griff nach dem Löffel, einfach weiter zu machen war jetzt wahrscheinlich das Beste. So hatte der Junge nicht mehr so die Chance weiter Fragen zu stellen. "So, jetzt will ich es aber auch mal versuchen. Ich hab das wirklich schon ewig nicht mehr gemacht."

Die nächsten Minuten des Abends vergingen noch mit Bleigießen. Dann kündigte Krieg eine weitere Runde Karaoke an in der auch Chief Crocker dran glauben musste und sogar zu seiner Freunde ein altes Seemanns Lied in der Karaoke Anlage fand.

Später schauten sie sich dann noch "Dinner For One" an was bei der ganzen Crew gut ankam. Im großen und ganzen konnte man sagen das es eine gelungene Feier wurde die erst tief in der Nacht oder besser gesagt früh am morgen endete.

* * *

**Fortsetzung Folgt…**

Written Dezember 2004 - Februar 2005


	5. Kapitel 5

**Der Jahreswechsel**

Kapitel 5

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Yury: Wie sagt man doch so schön, besser spät als nie. Bestätigend mit dem Kopf nickt Ja, beim Bleigießen deutet man den Schatten den das gegossene wirft. Das steht bei der Beschreibung immer ganz groß dabei. Dieses Sylvester sah mein Schatten übrigens wie ein Pferd aus. Wenn Lucas die Bedeutungen im Internet nach schauen würde, könnten sie es aber nicht mehr selbst deuten, und somit wäre doch der ganze Spaß vorbei. Ich kann auch nichts dafür das Bridger so etwas gegossen hat, beim Bleigießen kann man nichts beeinflussen.

Samusa: Ich würde die Sangeskünste der seaQuest Crewmitglieder auch gerne hören, egal wie schräg das klingt. Ja, ja es geht doch nichts über gute alte Traditionen wie Bleigießen. J, es ist schon doof wenn man etwas verpasst, ganz toll ist auch wenn man in einen Raum kommt und merkt das gerade alle über einen geredet haben.

* * *

Am 1. Januar saß ein kleiner Teil der seaQuest Seniorcrew an einem Tisch in der Mess Hall und war am Frühstücken. Bei einigen von ihnen waren deutlich die Spuren der letzten Nacht zu erkennen.

Vor allen Lt. Krieg, der noch zusammen mit Lucas bis 5 Uhr morgens aufgeräumt hatte, kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit. "Lucas hat es echt gut, der darf sich seine Arbeit selbst einteilen und kann somit heute ausschlafen. Ich hab echt den falschen Beruf." Erneut gähnte Ben herzhaft.

O'Neill zuckte mit den Schultern. "Noch ist es nicht zu spät. Du kannst immer noch aus der Navy ausdrehten und... und irgendetwas anderes werden." So auf die schnelle fiel ihm auch kein passender Beruf für ihren Moraloffizier ein.

"Ach Lt. sagen sie doch nicht so was. Nicht das sich hier noch jemand umsonst Hoffnungen macht." Meinte Hitchcock spitzfindig.

Benjamin lächelte gequält. "Na toll, jetzt will mich außer Ford auch noch meine Exfrau loswerden."

Kathrin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Die Liste derer die dich loswerden wollen ist noch länger, allerdings sind außer uns alle zu Feige das zu zugeben."

Bridger versuchte wieder auf ein anderes Thema zurück zukommen. Er wollte nicht, dass das ganze hier noch unfreundlicher wurde. "Ich persönlich finde es ja schöner wenn die eigenen Arbeitszeiten geregelt sind und man sie sich nicht selbst einteilen muss."

"Warum denn das? Ich täte im Moment sonst was um genau wie Lucas ausschlafen zu können." Sagte Krieg.

"Ja klar, auf den ersten Blick klingt das ja wirklich ganz toll." Meinte der Captain Kopf nickend. "Die Realität sieht aber dann leide doch oft ganz anders aus. Im Endeffekt hat man dadurch nämlich oft noch mehr arbeit."

"Wie meinen sie das?" Fragte Lt. Cdr. Hitchcock.

"Na am Beispiel von Lucas kann man es eigentlich sehr schön verdeutlichen. Er hatte eine gewisse Anzahl von Aufgaben die er über die Woche verteilt erledigen muss. Wann er was macht kann er meistens selber bestimmen. Das wissen alle hier an Bord und ist somit Teil des Problems. Sobald jemand irgendwelche Hilfe braucht wendet er sich an Lucas, schließlich geht man davon aus, dass er durch seine freie Arbeitseinteilung am meisten Zeit hat und daher einem am ehesten Helfen kann. Und im Endeffekt hat er dadurch dann wieder mehr Arbeit. Und außerdem muss er auch noch zusätzlich immer auf Abruf bereitstehen falls er mal wieder ein spontanes Computerproblem gibt. Ich möchte nicht wissen wie oft ich ihn deshalb nachts aus dem Bett geklingelt habe."

"So hab ich das ganze ja noch gar nicht gesehen. Dabei haben sie vollkommen Recht, wegen den Party Vor- und Nachbereitungen hab ich mich auch gleich an ihn gewandt." Benjamin Krieg legte die Stirn in Falten. "Vielleicht sollte unser aller Vorsatz fürs neue Jahr lauten, Lucas nicht noch mehr Arbeit zu verschaffen und ihn nur dann um Hilfe zu bitten wenn es nicht anders geht."

"Interessanter Vorsatz." Meinte O'Neill. "Mal sehen wie lange du selbst daran denkst."

"Also bis jetzt hab ich immer alle meine Vorsätze fürs neue Jahr eingehalten. Na ja, jedenfalls fast immer." Sagte Ben.

Und somit vergingen die nächsten paar Minuten mit Diskussionen über Vorsätze die man irgendwann einmal gemacht hatte und im Endeffekt meist doch nicht eingehalten hatte.

* * *

Eine Stunde später schüttelte O'Neill auf der Brücke entschieden mit dem Kopf. "Ich kann machen was ich will Captain, aber die Anzeige spielt einfach verrückt." Seit schon geraumer Zeit versuchte der Lt. die Datumsanzeige des Computers umzustellen.

Merkwürdigerweise hatte sie nämlich nichts davon mitbekommen das ein neues Jahr angefangen hatte.

Bridger schaute O'Neill über die Schulter. "So ungern ich es auch sage, aber palen sie Lucas an. Nicht das dahinter noch ein viel größeres Problem steckt." Nathan seufzte. "Tzja, da geht schon der Vorsatz fürs neue Jahr."

* * *

"Piep, piep, piep."

Lucas drehte sich auf die andere Seite und Versuchte das penetrante Klingeln zu ignorieren. Das konnte doch nie im Leben sein Wecker sein, er hatte nämlich das Gefühl als ob er eben erst ins Bett gegangen war.

"Piep, piep, piep."

Da das Geräusch aber einfach nicht verklingen wollte drehte er sich nun doch wieder in die andere Richtung und tastete mit geschlossenen Augen nach seinem Pal. Irgendwo musste das verflixte Teil doch liegen. "Ja, Lucas hier."

Auf der anderen Pal Seite draht der Captain näher an O'Neill heran damit er selber mit dem Jungen sprechen konnte. "Hallo Lucas, Bridger hier. Tut mir leid, dass wir dich geweckt haben. Aber wir haben da ein kleines Problem auf der Brücke bei dem wir deine Hilfe benötigen."

"Mh." Verschlafen rieb sich der Teenager die Augen.

Bridger wartete noch einen Augenblick lang auf eine aufschlussreichere Antwort. Als nichts kam beugte sich Nathan näher an das Mikrofon heran. "Lucas, bist du noch da?" Nicht das sein jüngstes Crewmitglied wieder eingeschlafen war.

"Ja ja. Bin schon unterwegs. Lucas out." Der Blondschopf schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und gähnte erst einmal herzhaft. Das neue Jahr fing ja schon mal gut an.

* * *

Etwa drei Minuten später kam Lucas auf der Brücke an. Er war bloß in die nächst beste Jeans geschlüpft und hatte sich ein Hemd über das T-Shirt gezogen. Seine Haare sahen so aus als ob sie noch keine morgendliche Begegnung mit einer Bürste oder einem Kamm gehabt hatten.

Noch etwas verschlafen schaute der Teenager den Captain an. "Um was für ein Problem handelt es sich denn genau?"

"Die Datumsanzeige des Computers hat sich nicht von alleine umgestellt. Und somit haben alle Daten die der Computer regelmäßig abspeichert jetzt ein falsches Datum." Erklärte Bridger.

Lucas legte die Stirn in Falten und setzte sich an den für ihn nächsten Computer. "Merkwürdig. Eigentlich dürfte so etwas ja nicht passieren." Er gab ein paar Befehle in die Tastatur ein. Wie auf Kommando erschien ein Schema mit verschiedenen Informationen auf dem Bildschirm. "Mh, Uhrzeit und alles andere stimmt. Es ist nur das Datum das falsch ist."

Nathan hatte sich neben sein jüngstes Crewmitglied gestellt. "Schon irgendwelche Ideen warum die Anzeige nicht stimmt?"

Das Computergenie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Dafür könnte es Tausende Gründe geben. Ich werde erst einmal alle Daten durchgehen die der Computer ab Mitternacht abgespeichert hat. Vielleicht war die Anzeige ja erst richtig und jemand aus der Nachtschicht hat sie aus versehen umgestellt. Und wenn es nicht daran liegt geh ich das gesamte System nach Fehlern und Viren durch. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass es daran liegen könnte. Durch meinen selbst entworfenen Virenschutz kommt eigentlich nichts durch."

Erneut gab der Blondschopf ein paar Befehle in den Computer ein. Verschiedene Daten und Informationen tauchten schneller auf und verschwanden schneller als Nathan überhaupt gucken konnte. Aber Lucas schien das alles überhaupt nicht zu stören. Leicht unverständlich schüttelte der Captain mit dem Kopf. Bei so einem Tempo hätte er spätestens nach 10 Minuten Kopfschmerzen.

* * *

Eine viertel Stunde später war Lucas immer noch nicht viel weiter. Das einzige was er sagen konnte war das es nicht an einem Bedienungsfehler lag.

Bridger fing einen Seaman ab der gerade die Brücke betreten wollte und wechselte leise ein paar Worte mit ihm. Darauf hin verschwand dieser dann wieder in die Richtung aus der er eben auch gekommen war.

Ein paar Minuten später kam der besagte Seaman wieder zurück. In der Hand hatte er einen Teller auf dem ein Brötchen lag.

Der Captain nahm dem Seaman den Teller ab und ging damit zu Lucas. "Hier, du hast sicherlich doch noch nichts gegessen."

Der Teenager nahm den Teller entgegen und lächelte. Er hatte in der tat Hunger. "Danke." Er stellte den Teller neben sich und nahm mit der linken Hand die erste Brötchenhälfte auf. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass beide nur mit Butter beschmiert waren. Sachen wie Nutella oder Marmelade mochte er einfach nicht, das war ihm morgens auf leeren Magen einfach zu süß.

Während Lucas das Brötchen aß tippte er mit der rechten Hand weiter auf der Tastatur herum. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich den Fehler finden.

* * *

Fast zwei Stunden später war es dann endlich soweit. Lucas hatte den Grund für das falsche Datum gefunden und hatte den betreffenden Fehler behoben. Der Teenager stand vom Computer auf und ging zu Bridger der gerade ein paar Daten studierte. "Ich weiß jetzt warum das Datum falsch war."

Der Captain blickte interessiert auf. "Und woran hat es gelegen?"

"Es war ein Programmierungsfehler. Die Person die für den entsprechenden Teil des Computersystems verantwortlich war, hat entweder beim programmieren einen Fehler gemacht oder hat sich irgendwie vertan. Jedenfalls war eine Doppelziffer des Zahlencodes falsch. Die Jahreszahl konnte sich daher gar nicht von alleine umstellen." Erklärte Lucas und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen.

Bridger nickte verstehend. "Konntest du den Fehler beheben?"

Der Blondschopf nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ja, ich hab den Zahlencode geändert. Das Datum ist jetzt richtig. Ich bin auch alle heutigen Daten durchgegangen und habe das aktuelle Datum eingegeben."

Der Captain der seaQuest nickte anerkennend. Auf den Jungen war wirklich verlass. "Gute Arbeit."

Das Computergenie lächelte. Es war immer schön Lob zu bekommen. "War's das?" Er wippte leicht von den Zehnspitzen auf die Fersen und wieder zurück.

Nathan nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ja, du kannst jetzt wieder machen was du willst."

"Okay." Der Teenager drehte sich um und verließ die Brücke.

Einige Meter später traf Lucas auf Lt. Krieg.

Benjamin schaute ihn erstaunt an. "Wau, du bist ja früh auf."

Der blonde Teenager schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. "Jap, seit ungefähr zweieinhalb Stunden. Es gab ein Computerproblem und deshalb hat mich der Captain aus dem Bett geklingelt."

Der Versorgungsoffizier dachte an das morgige Gespräch zurück, jetzt konnte er Bridgers Worte noch besser nachvollziehen. "Ich wollte mich bei dir auch noch mal für die Kopie von 'Dinner For One' bedanken. Du hast mir damit wirklich einen großen Gefallen getan."

Das Computergenie winkte ab und grinste. "Ich werde dich irgendwann daran erinnern." Am besten dann wenn er mal wieder ein seltenes elektronisches Ersatzteil brauchte. "Aber abgesehen davon muss ich sagen, dass es mir auch sehr gut gefallen hat. Es war schon einmalig wie James dauernd über den Tigerkopf gestolpert ist."

Krieg nickte bestätigend. "Toll war auch wie er dann einmal nicht darüber gestolpert ist. Da musste ich fast noch mehr lachen. Aber seine Interpretation von Admiral Schneider hat mir auch sehr gut gefallen."

Lucas nickte ebenfalls. "Ja, die beiden Schauspieler waren schon toll, ich stell mir das dann auch immer schwer vor dabei selbst ernst zu bleiben wenn alle anderen lachen."

"Ich bin schon echt froh, dass der gestrige Abend ein solcher Erfolg war." Meinte Ben. "Trotzdem, du hättest wirklich auch einmal singen können!"

Das Computergenie rollte genervt mit den Augen. Der Versorgungsoffizier hatte ihn schon die ganze Sylvesterfeier damit genervt. Später war das Karaoke dann nämlich in eine freiwillige Veranstaltung umgewandelt wurden und jeder konnte ein Ständchen zum Besten geben der wollte. Krieg hatte versucht Lucas zu überreden auch etwas zu singen. Aber der Teen hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt. "Ich finde es war durchaus genug das ich die ganze Zeit zu den Sangeskünsten der Crew Gitarre gespielt habe. Und außerdem hab ich dir auch gesagt das nicht passendes für mich in der Karaoke Maschine dabei war. Wenn z.B. von Nirvana 'Feels Like Teen Spirit' oder so etwas Ähnliches dabei gewesen wäre, hätte sie Sache schon ganz anders ausgesehen."

"Das glaubst du doch selber nicht."

Lucas grinste bloß viel sagend dazu.

Benjamin schaute auf seine Uhr. "So ich muss jetzt aber wieder los. Was machst du jetzt noch?"

Der Blondschopf lächelte. "Ich werde das machen was ich mir verdient habe."

Krieg hob fragend die Augenbraun. "Und das wäre?"

Lucas gähnte einmal kurz. "Ich werde mich schön in mein Bett legen, mich in meine Decke einkuscheln und weiter schlafen!"

Augenblicklich gingen die Mundwinkel des Moraloffiziers nach unten. Ja, das würde er jetzt zu gerne auch tun...

**ENDE**

Written Dezember 2004 - Februar 2005


End file.
